


Leo's Love Game

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Leo's Love Game

Mikey and Bluu were making pizza in the kitchen. Then Bluu got pizza all over her face. Leo walks in, goes up to her, and licks all of the pizza off of her face.  
"H-hi l-Leo w-what d-did y-you d-do t-that f-for?" Says Bluu asking shyly and really blushing now.  
"Oh Bluu my love you had pizza all over your face so I ate it off if your face. Better than washing your face off I'd say"  
"Uh ok um Leo but uh next time please don't do that"  
"Why not sweetheart? I thought you loved it when I do this kind of stuff?" Asked Leo smirking now. Bluu was still shy whenever she was around Leo. Still blushing she said,  
"I know I do but not right now. I am in the middle of doing something. I am making pizza."  
"Awww come on Bluu. You know you want it."  
"I want what exactly?" Said Bluu getting nervous and scared.  
Leo comes closer as she is backing away until she can't escape no more. Leo cages her in like a trapped animal. He pits his arms out on either sides of her trapping her. She has nowhere to run. Leo grabs her now, wraps his arms around her waist and brings her smack dab into his chest and her breasts are smashed into his chest. He starts groping her breasts feeling them and playing with them through the fabric of her tight shirt that clung to her body. He was getting all hot and bothered now.  
"You know Bluu I am getting turned on right now"  
"Y..you don't say" said Bluu all shy.  
She tried to break free out of his grasp but to no avail. He held onto her tightly not letting her go. He wasn't done yet. He still had more things to do to her. He put his face into her neck and began to place butterfly kisses all over the skin on her neck and collarbone sucking and licking the tender flesh in the process. She gasoed out moaning now and she was loving it. He thorn moved to her lips and kissed he gently on the lips then used his tongue and parted her mouth asking for entrance, their tongues battling each other and Leo came out on too French kissing her everywhere inside her mouth. After about ten minutes they had to pull apart for air.  
Panting and breathing heavily Bluu said,  
"My god Leo. You are such a good kisser every time. You know what I want and you know how to please me. Geez yeesh."  
"Well my love that is the whole idea. I am glad you enjoyed it. Don't forget I will never stop doing it to you. Prepare for more right now because I am not even done yet. Your pizza is going to have to wait"  
And with that she didn't protest but rather she just blushed heavily and he picked her up and carried her bridal style all the way up to his room where she wasn't seen for another few hours from now.


End file.
